The Creatures of Pokemon
by Alice P. Snow
Summary: A short story about America finding out where the creatures of Pokemon came from. (Not really true. Based on a dream I had) Warnings: A little fluff and a little...hardcore fluff? Not sure what you'd call it. Rated T If I need to go higher, please tell me.


**Hiya! Here's a short story based of a dream I had last night. It was very strange...**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the horrible Japanese accent. I'm not very good at it. 3;**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Creatures of Pokémon**

America was sitting on his couch watching reruns of Pokémon, when he heard a knock on his front door. He hopped up off the couch excitedly believing it was the pizza he had ordered a few minutes ago. '_Talk about fast service_' he thinks happily. He wasn't complaining if his pizza got here earlier than he thought it would.

But when he opened the door he was greeted with the sight of England on his doorstep. He didn't bother to hide his disappointment. England frowned at America's disappointed face. "Bloody hell. I thought you be at least a little happy to see me. It's been almost a month since we last saw each other." America smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I was hopin' you were my pizza. I mean, I can't really eat you." Unsurprisingly, England's mind went straight in the gutter and his face lit up like the Fourth of July. '_E-eat me?!_'

America, of course, didn't notice a thing and dragged England inside. "Come on! I'm watching a show called Pokémon. I think you might like it." America grinned as he pushed England down to a sitting position. "Want somethin' to drink? I got Coke, Pepsi, Mountain Dew-" But seeing the grossed out look on the others face he went in a different direction."...um and water?" England sighed. "Yes. That will do. Add some ice in it will you?" "Will do!" America said. Bounding off to the kitchen. Emerald eyes fell onto the TV screen and began to watch...

After filling the cup with ice and some water, America walked back into his living room, careful not to spill any water, to see England's eyes glued to the TV. "Jeez Iggy. I figured you'd like it, but I didn't think you'd fall in love with it." He teased. The Brits face turned red once more. "W-well,I didn't expect to see you watching a show with creatures from my land in it. And stop using that damn nickname!" America raised an eyebrow while sitting down on the couch and setting the glass of water on the coffee-table. "I'm not. The show is called Pokémon. It doesn't have anything to do with your country. Not that I've seen at least."

"Hmm. Pokémon, huh? Sounds familiar..." England trailed off in thought. America rolled his eyes. "I can ask Japan if you want. His people are the ones that made it." England gasped. "Japan! That's it! He was telling me about it. He was asking if it was okay if he changed the name of some of my country's magical creatures and used it in a show. I remember giving him permission. I had completely forgotten about it!"

America smirked. "We'll see about that." He said, reaching for his phone. He dialed Japan's number and held the phone to his ear. America ignored England when he asked what he was doing and started calling him a bloody git for not answering him. After a few rings Japan picked up. "Herro? America-san?"

"Japan! Hey bro! I got a question for ya. Do you remember a show called Pokémon?" "Hmm... _Hai,_ I berieve I do. What do you want to know?" America's smirk grew. "Well, I was just wonderin' if you used some of England's magical creatures in it." "Ah. _Hai_. It was my idea to change the name of some of Engrand's magicar creatures and use them in the show...why do you ask that?" America's jaw dropped open. "Y-your kidding, right?" "Er...no?" "Augh! I can't believe I was wrong! Me! The Hero! Wrong!" "A-america-san? What are you talking about?" "Never mind Japan. Bye." America said curtly, then hung up the phone.

America slowly turned to England, but refused to look him in the eye. "From the way you are acting, I guess I was right and you were wrong?" England said smugly. He already knew the answer, he just wanted America to confirm it. Which he did with a quick nod of his head. "Well then. Maybe next time you'll learn to listen to me and not argue?"

America's shoulders started shaking and England feared he had somehow made the man cry before America threw back his head and the sound of his obnoxious laughter filled the house. "Hahahahahahahaha! Why would I stop arguing with you? It's too much fun!" England promptly smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut up you git! Your laughter is annoying!"

"Awe. Com on Iggy! That's mean!" "I told you to stop using that blasted nickname!" "Then I'll use Artie." " Do not use that infernal name around me either." "Fine! I guess I'll just call you...Angel" America said with a smirk. England's eyes grew wide and he gasped. "A-angel. Wha-what the hell? Why _Angel_?" America's smirk turned into a gentle smile. "Cause that's what you are to me." England's face turned a shade of red that would rival Spain's finest tomatoes. " Th-that's s-so _cheesy_!" He said hiding his face in his hands. America chuckled. He gently pulled England's hands away from his face.

"I know it was, but it's true. Look at me England. I want to see your face." England slowly looked at America. "That's it. That's my Angel." America said, leaning down to place a kiss on England's forehead. There was a short silence before England mumbled something incoherent. "What was that?" America asked. Leaning down again, so he could hear better. "I said 'how about we take this to the bedroom'?" England said in a sultry voice. He looked up at America with lust filled eyes.

America's gentle smile vanished and was replaced with a mischievous smirk. "Sure thing Angel." He said. He picked England up bridal style and carried him up the stairs and to the bedroom. The pizza, show, and water completely forgotten.

* * *

**I'm gonna have an epilogue, so stay tuned!**

**In the dream I was just kinda floatin' around a house I used to live in. When I went into the living room America and England were discussing where the Pokémon creatures had come from. In my dream they had been based off magical creatures from England...wierd,huh? Then they went to the bedroom and I woke up.**

**How cheesy was the line '_Cause that's what you are to me_' ? I thought it was pretty cheesy, but that's what my strange little mind came up with.**

**I'm just wonderin' how I knew all the Pokémon creatures they were talking about. I didn't mention them in the story but there were quite a lot in my dream. Here's a few from the top of my head: Charmander, Squirtle, Jigglypuff, Grimmer, Sandshrew, Ponyta, Dratini, Eevee, and (ppffft) Igglybuff.**

**Thanks for reading! Review are appreciated.**


End file.
